A great variety of electronic devices, such as home appliances, mobile phones, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), audio/video equipment, desktop/laptop computers, car navigation devices, etc., that perform particular functions according to embedded programs have been widely used. Typically, such electronic devices may output stored information by means of sound and/or image.
Meanwhile, with the degree of integration of the electronic device increased and with high-speed, high-capacity wireless communication generalized, various functions have recently been installed in the electronic device. For example, the electronic device may have various types of sensors for collecting user's activity-related data (e.g., health information, location information, etc.), process sensing data into meaningful information for a user, and provide a variety of services using the processed data.
The electronic device may transmit sensing data, measured in a multi-user environment, to respective users using electronic devices. The electronic device may send data, even specialized to a specific user, to other users. This may, however, cause users to receive unnecessary data and to fail to obtain desired data. Further, even private data may be often sent to other users.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.